The present invention pertains to user access to means for adjusting settings and configuration alternatives associated with a computing device. More specifically, the present invention pertains to a task-based interface for adjusting settings and configuration alternatives.
Many software programs have a large number of options for adjusting settings and configuration alternatives, and commonly have a large and complicated user interface scheme for allowing a user to make such adjustments. One disadvantage associated with most of these user interfaces is that a user is forced to map from what he'd like to do (for example, “erase the log of what web pages I've visited”) to the part of the user interface where the task can be accomplished (e.g., the Network and Internet category, Internet Options applet, General tab, Clear History button).
The control panel component associated with an operating system is a prime example of one environment in which the described challenges arise. There are hundreds of tasks that a user can accomplish with controls implemented through a typical control panel. In many cases, when a user opens the control panel, they are presented with a list of control panel applets and often, especially at first, do not know what they do. The applet names, descriptions, and icons give a general idea, but for the most part users must open an applet and “tinker with it” to discover its functionality.
In some cases, parties other than the original creators of the control panel are able to add functionality of their own, most often in the form of new applets. Typically, a customized extension of the core user interface system is accomplished through specialized code generated by a highly skilled application developer. There is a need for an extensible task framework for simplifying the process of making modifications and additions to a scheme for enabling the adjustment of settings and configuration alternatives.